My Pain
by M.C.M. Sonata
Summary: (OC) Artist Mocha Moon and (OC) aspiring architect Lia Summie decide to make a painting together on top of Mt. Ebott. But what will happen when the ground falls from under Mocha's feet and Lia jumps in after her? And how will they decide to free all the monsters from the Underground?(First story, please don't judge. OC x sans, OC x Papyrus
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a catchy song blared throughout the relatively small room that Mocha inhabited. Said girl lazily sat up and dragged her hand over to her bedside desk and flipped her phone up to her ear as she answered.

"Hello?" Mocha's silky voice came out ragged as she held the phone close to her face.

"Oh! Look who is finally awake!" Lia, Mocha's best friend, screamed through the phone. Mocha pulled the phone far away from her ear as fast as she could. Mocha groaned as Lia continued on her rant. I swear, Mocha thought, this girl will never learn the difference between inside and outside voices! As Mocha finished her thought something that caught her attention pulled her back to the conversation on the phone. "I thought you were going to be awake earlier! But since you weren't I guess I can't tell you about the art project I had planned for you!" Mocha snapped the phone back to her ear.

"No! I'm listening. Please tell me!" Mocha was begging at this point. She loved art all to much, but never got many requests for paintings to be made or clothes to be tailored. She would jump at the mention of someone making any art anyways.

"Alright fine. But only this once!" Lia said with a sigh. Mocha perked up immediately.

"Okay, I'm listening." Mocha said all too excited.

"Okay. Let's start then." Lia's voice became suddenly more serious. "Do you know Mt. Ebott?" A slight shiver ran down Mocha's spine. How did she not know about Mt. Ebott? There were stories of children going up the mountain and never coming back. It was a terrifying place to say the least.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mocha said in affirmation

"Well, I am an aspiring architect and I wanted to know the layout of the cave at the top of the mountain. I was planning on going up there myself, then remembered how much you like to paint scenic views." Lia paused briefly before continuing. "What better view than me and the beautiful cavern before us as I map out the dimensions!" Lia said confidently and loudly. Making Mocha pull the phone slightly away from her face again. Placing the phone to her ear, she replied relaxedly.

"That sounds amazing. I'll go to the store today and get some canvas and paints." Mocha said again. Making a mental not to not forget to go the mountain before hand to see the color pallet required. The two then said their good byes and made plans to meet at a café before going to the mountain. Hanging up the phone, Mocha set it back down on the bed side table and got up lazily and shuffled over to the bathroom. She got ready for the day in peace.

When finished her long chestnut curls were tied back into a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pare of short shorts with black stockings underneath. She wore black boots that reached up to her knees and she wore a far too big blue and purple striped sweater on her top. She accessorized with the usual ring on her middle finger on her right hand and a earring of some skeletal dragon curling up her ear. Her half-blue, half-green eyes glinted in the sunlight as she swung her long legs over her motorcycle and revved the engine. Taking the black satchel from her shoulder she put it In front of herself in a small compartment and pulled out a black helmet. Mocha slipped it on over her curly locks and speed out of her driveway and down the dirt path to society.

Mocha preferred the solitude of the wilderness much more than she did of the bustling community of the town. Mocha was the complete opposite of Lia in every way. Lia loved to be around people, though her number of friends was limited. She was loud and out going. Mocha on the other hand was rather fond of her alone time, though she had many people that referred to themselves as her friends. Mocha was soft spoken and liked quiet places very much. Mocha thought about all these things as she made her way throughout the town and speeded down the high way In the direction of Mt. Ebott. Where Mocha would decide what color pallet she should get for the painting with Lia.

Finally arriving at the base of Mt. Ebott, Mocha swung her long, slender leg over the side of her motorcycle and tucked the helmet back inside the compartment in front of the seat and grabbed out her black satchel at the same time. Mocha quickly tossed the satchel over her shoulder and began to head up the long path that would eventually lead to the cave at the top of the mountain. As she walked, Mocha couldn't help but see some of the larger trees that she passed had engravings on them. She looked over at a familiar tree that stood in the middle of the large clearing. On the tree was only one engraving. Mocha hurried past the tree and did her best not to looked at the mark on it. After about an hour, Mocha reached the top of the mountain and saw a large cluster of rocks that looked like giant pillars. When they stopped they connected with a round dome-ish ceiling. Vines crawled up the pillars and wrapped themselves around the ceiling. It was a beautiful sight.

Mocha walked closer to the cave and once under the rocky ceiling saw that there was a large gaping whole in the center of the floor was covered in jagged rocks and roots that jutted up from the ground. Mocha made a mental note to avoid them and make sure she didn't trip into the cavern below. Finding the best spot for the painting, Mocha sat down in the edge of the cavern and began listing in a pad inside her satchel what colors she would need for the painting. There was a large rumbling sound and Mocha looked up from her list and did another survey of the area around her. Finding nothing suspicious, she continued to write down the paints required. The rumbling started again and it was much louder this time. The ground began to shake under Mocha.

Mocha quickly stood up and began to run out of the cave. Before she could even take one step the ground beneath her gave out sending Mocha falling into the giant cavern in the middle of the cave. She began to scream and flail wildly as she attempted to catch her fall. Her attempts were futile as she continued to fall. I'm going to hit the ground and die! Mocha thought in distress as the cavern seemed unending. She thought about hitting the ground and dying. The thought horrified Mocha so much that she began to cry. Hot tears stung her eyes as she continued to fall.

Finally, Mocha was able to see a small patch of flowers and she was rapidly getting closer to them. Suddenly Mocha's fall slowed to a gentle float as she kicked her feet and landed on the ground. She began to look about herself frantically and found she did not die, she was not injured and she was perfectly fine. Mocha took deep breaths to calm her pounding heart, finding it rather difficult. Mocha's heart returned to normal as she stood and began to walk through a small tunnel. Once she exited the tunnel, she found another patch of beautiful golden flowers. One flower turned around with a smile on it's 'face' and greeted Mocha in a high pitched voice.

"Howdy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for reading before I continue into chapter 2. I'm going to try and update this story once every week. But know I'm not going to be able to keep that promise. So if I miss like one post date, please wait a little longer. Thank you for reading again!

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" The small yellow flower chirped to Mocha. The voice sounded strained. And Mocha most certainly didn't trust it. "What's your name?" Flowey said again. Mocha started to shiver slightly. She could get cold all too easily. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she answered.

"My name is Mocha." She replied hesitantly. The smile on the flowers mouth wavered slightly. A light and kind giggle came from his lips. Mocha still continued to tremble as some tears flowed from her eyes.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you… Mocha" Flowey put emphasis on her name, as though he was trying out how it sounded coming from his mouth. "Let me teach you a few things about the where we are." Light sarcasm laced his voice. Flowey was playing with Mocha, and she didn't like it. "We are in the ruins of the underground right now." Flowey paused an looked around him. As though he wanted Mocha to get a good look too. "And things for you are going to be anything but easy for you down here." Flowey's face turned into a sinister smile and his voice changed from slightly innocent into pure, unadulterated, malice. "Because there is no way your getting out of here alive!" He shouted and Mocha was suddenly surrounded by small white pellets. They slowly inched forward to Mocha, who's body was beginning to wrack in cold shaking. Large tears flowed out of her eyes as Mocha clamped them shut. Awaiting the inevitable. "IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey shouted once more.

Mocha felt a source of heat in front of her, where Flowey was. Then it vanished. Though the warm feeling still lingered. Mocha dared to open her eyes and when she did, she was welcomed to the all to happy sight of the stupid flower being gone. Along with all the white pellets. But in place of where Flowey was in the other yellow flowers, was a kind woman. Who had the likeness of a goat.

"My child, are you alright. It's tragic to see such an awful creature attack someone so helpless at the time." The goat woman said to Mocha, she then extended her arm for Mocha to take her hand. "Come now, I will take you to my home and heal you." Her voice was kind and accepting. It soothed Mocha's nerves and calmed her a beat deal. Mocha's shaking hand grasped the kind goat woman's hand and allowed her to pull her to her feet. "My name is Toriel. My child, could you tell me what your name is?" Toriel's voice was kind and caring. As Mocha attempted to stand, she found her legs didn't work. Mocha fell immediately back down to the ground, falling on her butt. Toriel bent down and situated her arms around Mocha in a position to carry her. "Would you mind if I carry you to my house? You seem unable to stand at the moment." Mocha was hiccuping as tears rand down her cheeks, she was scared but accepted Toriels help. Mocha nodded quickly and Toriel sound Mocha up and carried Mocha bridal style. Mocha rubbed her eyes trying to calm down. Her anxiety wasn't going to get the best of her this time! Taking deep breathes, Mocha tried to tell Toriel her name.

"M-my name *hic* is-s M-Mocha *hic*" Mocha answered and Toriel smiled.

"There is no need to be afraid, my child. You are safe now. I promise I won't hurt you." Toriel's voice was soothing as she spoke slowly. As Toriel spoke, she gently rocked Mocha in her arms. Toriel began to hum a soothing tune, that sounded familiar. But Mocha couldn't place it. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Toriel briefly stopped humming to ask the question. Mocha had calmed down some, but her shy stuttering still remained.

"I-I don't think I'm h-hurt." Toriel replied with a simple 'good' and they walked the rest of the way to Toriel's house in silence.

Sorry this was kinda short and didn't have much action. But thank you to those few who have already liked the story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and please no flamers. Also, I'm trying to get ideas, so tell me in the comments what you would like to happen. I'll try my best to make it work! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Some of the chapters may be really long and some may be really short or in the middle. I made the last one kinda short because chapter one was really long. Im going to try and update sometime every Monday. I may try to post new stories too. Just know that I might only be able to update one story at a time. Thank you for your patience!**

Toriel gently set Mocha down on a very big chair in the middle of a very homey kitchen. The chair was so big that Mochas feet couldn't even touch the ground. So she instead lightly swung them. Mocha's mood had increased greatly since being attacked by the seemingly kind flower. Though something still pulled at her heart. Toriel sat down in another large seat across from Mocha. But Toriels large size made the chair seem normal in size.

"My child, would you like it if I were to make you some pie?" Toriel's voice was still kind and warm. Mocha nodded, still not trusting herself to speak without stuttering. "Alright, how about I make some cinnamon butterscotch pie?" The pie sounded delicious, though Mocha had never had any. Mocha nodded again. "Okay, I'll make the pie and how about you go and explore the ruins?" Toriel said. They talked a bit more about Mocha going out into the ruins and about safety before they found themselves at Toriel's front door. "This is my number, so if you ever find yourself in a bind, just call." Mocha nodded with a smile on her face and left the cozy home to explore.

As Mocha began to walk around, she marked the path that she walked so she wouldn't get lost. She marked the path by taking a strong stick and dragging it into the ground behind her. She walked and walked marking her path.

There were some puzzles that she came across that Toriel had mentioned earlier. She defeated them with ease. Mocha thought to herself that Lia would love this place for all its puzzles. Mocha came across some different monsters upon roaming such as a creature called a Froggit, and another called a Moldsmall. She quite liked the Moldsmall. Toriel had taught Mocha how to spare and show mercy to another monster, and to spare a Moldsmall, all she had to do was wiggle her hips and imitate the monster. And it would no longer wish to fight. Mocha found that some monsters were kind as well, such as some Froggits.

Some of the monsters didn't even want to fight in the beginning. They gave helpful advise instead. Once Mocha Evan came across a spider bake sale, and the spiders were kind enough to sell her some spider cider. As Mocha left the bake sale, she rounded a corner to go into a new area she had not yet explored. Mocha found a ghost monster 'sleeping' on a pile of crisp red leaves. The monster kept saying Z very loudly. Pretending to sleep. She wanted to get past him, but he obviously wasn't up to moving. So mocha attempted to move the monster by force. But as soon as she tried to, the world went black again. A fight was about to start.

The usual bars appeared before her, listing the things she could do. It also said the monsters name that she was fighting. It read Napstablook. The monster seemed very depressed, Mocha could relate. She thought the best way to spare the monster was to console them and show them kindness. Then maybe she could not fight the poor ghost.

Mocha had never really been harmed in a fight, but once Napstablook began to cry, the tears came so fast at Mocha that she wasn't prepared. Some hit her and took away from her health. She now had 22/31 health. Man she was bad at dodging. But she then put her plan to action. Choosing act, Mocha began to speak kind words to Napstablook.

"You don't have to be sad. Whatever is making you sad won't last long, I promise." Mocha said while stepping closer to Napstablook, outstretching her arms. "A hug always made me feel better when I was down. Would you like one?" Napstablook immediately gave up on the fight and flew into Mochas arms. He was still crying, but it didn't hurt. Mocha gently rubbed circles on his back.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, I'm in your way. Here." Napstablook said and suddenly, he disappeared. Faint whispers of 'sorry' could be heard as Mocha stood there. Slightly appalled, though she continued to walk forward. What surprised her was that even though he still sounded sad, and even looked it. By the shape and color of his soul, Mocha could tell he was very happy.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading and liking the story. All your support is amazing. Again, please review to tell me your opinions of the story. Even if you didn't like it, tell me what you disliked and I will try to fix it! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. I'm updating twice today to make up for a missed chapter. Really sorry about that. Anyways. Please don't forget to comment and review. Some of the stuff you may not agree with, so I will try to change it if I can to make the story more enjoyable for my lovely viewers. Thank you!**

Mocha had been walking for some time. It had been about an hour or two since she saw Napstablook. It was difficult to tell time in the ruins for lack of windows and natural light. She assumed it was getting late.

A sudden sound filled the void emptiness that surrounded her. The familiar music startled her at first. Then remembered, it was just her phone. Mocha slipped it from her pocket and read the title on the top of the screen. It read 'Toriel'. She clicked the green button on the touch screen and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Mocha. It is me, Toriel." Her voice was still just as kind as ever. "I'm calling to tell you that you should be heading back about now. I'm nearly finished with the pie, and it seems it's getting quite late." She sounded worried for some reason. Mocha assumed it was nothing.

"Ok, I'll head back now. I actually got pretty far from the home, but it shouldn't take me too long to find my way back." Her voice was calm, she tried to keep it that way so Toriel wouldn't worry.

"Alright. Well you be careful, ok?

"Got it. See you in a bit, bye."

"Good bye."

Mocha was sad for the short conversation between them to be over. But it had to be done. Besides, they could have plenty of talks and share jokes once Mocha returned to what she assumed would be her home for some time.

Her health had gotten pretty low at this point. She was down to almost half health. 15/31, she was sure now, she absolutely sucked at dodging. Mocha was never that physical of a person in the first place. If she had the option of sitting and reading a book or going on a run, she would pick reading a book by a long shot.

When Mocha was a kid, she would have chosen the complete opposite, but things happen and people change because of those things. In fact when she was a kid, she was the exact opposite of what she was like now. She was loud and proud, and never gave up without a fight. Mocha was always optimistic about the next day, seeing it as a new opportunity for fun. Not only that, but she was very still retained her strength, she just doesn't want to hurt anyone.

All of this changed, though, about 7 years prior. When she was still in college. They were memories Mocha didn't want to revisit. Though she had an inkling that she would have to, and soon.

As Mocha reminisced her past, she hadn't even realized how far she had gotten. What snapped her out of her stupor was something hard and solid colliding with her foot. The collision caused Mocha to trip and it sent her flying, landing on her face. Once she picked herself up she saw the world had melted away into black nothingness again. Signaling that another fight was going to start.

The fall Mocha had just done took away even more from her health again. She was now at 10/31 hp. And when she looked up to see the unhappy face of her opponent, her own face contorted into fear. Mocha never wanted to see that face again, but here they were.

 **Thank you again for reading. I tried to reveal a bit about Mocha's past in this chapter. And if you couldn't tell, it was a lot of bad mum-bo-jum-bo. Review and comment! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, howdy there!" Hearing Flowey's voice again is a thing Mocha could have gone without. "Seems that the white fluff-ball is nowhere around. So maybe we could have a little chat." He wasn't even trying to be nice or conceal how awful he was. Mocha assumed the white fluff-ball was meant to be Toriel.

"I don't want to talk to you." Mocha learned the last time that they had a 'little chat', there was never really any talking involved. Just pain.

"Then you don't have to talk! I just wanted to ask you something." Flowey's voice grew dark. He was being serious, no playing around. "It's about what I saw, when you fell." Mocha had no idea what he was talking about.

"If you wanted to talk, then why are we in a fighting sequence!" Her voice was accusing. Flowey had a stupid look on his face, as though the answer was obvious.

"Well duh. Because I know you wouldn't have even given me a second glance if I tried to ask you something normally." His voice was softer, almost kinder. Was he getting used to her presence and her voice? Not likely, Mocha thought. "Wow, you really are a dummy."

"Enough with the insults. What did you want to ask about when I fell?" Her voice was quieter and slightly kinder. Trying to keep good terms with the flower was a good idea at this point. With how low her health was.

"Do you have the ability to use magic?" Mocha was confused. She understood what magic was. It was the base element of what monsters were made of. They can use it to their advantages in different ways, such as defending themselves.

"And you call me dumb? You know I'm a human, and humans can't use magic. Not even if we tried." Sarcasm and disbelief was spilling from her mouth.

"I know but….. What I saw was magic. I'm certain of it." The last part was mumbled to himself, as though collaborating his own story.

"Well I can't use magic. So get that crap out of your noggin." Flowey looked up at Mocha suddenly. Most people didn't talk to him like that, or even talk to him at all.

"I know what I saw and it was blue magic! It's what slowed your fall so you didn't die!" Now it was Mochas turn to be surprised, she hadn't noticed any magic. But now that she thinks about it, her fall did slow towards the end. And dramatically so.

By now the black inked world had melted away and they were sitting having the conversation in the middle of a patch of golden red leaves.

"Now, listen here. I'm nowhere near finished with you. So remember, if a yellow flower comes to you wanting to talk. Then talk to them!" Flowey said before disappearing into the ground below him. A pop followed the action. This whole encounter confused Mocha a great deal. She stood up and began walking again in the direction of Toriel's home.

As far as she knew, she was unable to use magic. But the thought that she might have somehow managed it startled her. As far as Mocha knew, she was a normal, everyday person. She was alarmed to think that she was anything but just that. She kept thinking and thinking about what could have caused the magical occurrence. Maybe it wasn't her that held the magic, but an item on her.

She took a moment to think of the items she had with her. All she could think of was the skeletal dragon still rapped around her ear and her silver spoon ring that she wore. Mocha was leaning more toward the ring. It was a family heirloom and it was given to her by her Great Grandmother just before she passed away. Come to think of it, it's been almost exactly 20 years since her Great Grandmother died.

Mocha enjoyed the memory of her G. Grandmother, but it always got her down. She was at the beautiful red leaved tree just before Toriels home, and she didn't want to look sad when she greeted Toriel. So Mocha banished the thoughts of her past as she placed her hand on the gilded door knob and twisted it. The warm air rushed passed her cheeks and she was welcomed by Toriel's kind voice and the scent of butterscotch and cinnamon.

 **Thank you again for reading! Deeply sorry for the late update. HAPPY 4 OF JULY! Don't forget to comment, I'd love to hear all of your opinions. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading!**

Lia stirred in her sleep. Unable to find peace in her heart. Something was wrong, and it made her stomach churn painfully. Finally becoming angry with the situation, she sat up. Tossing the sheets from over her legs roughly. They were now sprawled across the floor.

Lia looked at the mess she had created with her sheets. That also irritated her. She quickly picked up the sheets and fixed her comforter, then remade her bed. Messiness always gave her a headache. And Lia thought that was why her stomach was churning. So she went on a very big cleaning spree in her apartment.

She swept, dusted, and washed laundry and dishes. She fixed her already spotless room and reorganized her collection of action figures. They were very rare figures of very popular games and such. But even as she finished putting away the last dish and decided that there was nothing else to clean, the painful knot in her stomach still remained.

If it's not cleaning or something she ate (everything I ate today was homemade and very healthy), it had to be her best friend, Mocha. But what could be wrong with Mocha, Lia thought. She never associated with any wrong people, Lia made sure of that. And everyone loved her. So what could have happened.

Now that Lia thought about it, Mocha did say she was going up to Mt. Ebott to decide what thingies she needed for the painting. Could she have….. No, Lia quickly dispelled that thought from her head. She lightly slapped her cheeks. 'I'm just tired is all, I need sleep'. Lia glanced at the clock on her wall. It read 5:00am.

'Well I'll have to get up in a half hour anyway. Why not just stay awake?' She still couldn't get the thought of Mocha out of her head though. Lia would never accept hat she might have disappeared on Mt. Ebott. She was to skilled. No! IS to skilled to fall into such a trap.

Lia's thoughts still haunted her mind as she went through her morning routine and fixed herself a glass of tea. 'It wouldn't hurt to at least call to make sure she is ok.' Lia reached into her pajama shirt pocket on her left side and pulled out her phone. Quickly pulling up contacts she chose a contact titled 'Squish'. Putting the phone to her ear, she listens to the dial tone.

"Damnit… Pick up" she continued to listen her heart beat picking up. "Please…" Her voice was sad and pleading, at knot was building in her throat and her eyes were hot. Finally the tone stopped, and Lia smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yo!" Mochas voice was uncharacteristically optimistic.

"O Mocha! I was so worried." Lia sounded relieved.

Mochas voice continued. "You've reached Mocha! Sorry, but I'm not available right now."

The voice still droned on over the phone telling how to leave a message. Her heart picked up in pace, the knot came back in both her stomach and her throat. Now her eyes were hot for another reason as hot tears spilled from her eyes. She started to hiccup and turned into a sobbing mess.

"Why didn't you pick up!?" Lia was getting frustrated and yelling into he phone on the message. "You never do this! So why!?" Her sobbing and hiccuping continued. "You've never not picked up before… Please…" She quieted down and let her hand go limp that was holding the phone. She still wept and cried and whispered please even after the recording had finished.

Lia felt it, she knew there was something wrong with Mocha. She could feel pain wrack through her body, she could tell it was the same pain Mocha was feeling. She always took on more than she could handle. Mocha always thought that nothing ever hurt. She never felt the pain that was dealt to her. And it hurt Lia more than anything.

She wanted to be held, held by her best friend. By her only friend. By the one person who was ever close to being family. For both girls, they were the only thing they had. All other family was dead and gone in horrifically torturous ways.

And they both had suffered. She wanted her friend, as tremors wracked her body. Large tears came from her eyes as she continued whispering her prayers for Mochas safety. They were all they had. Whispers of 'please' and 'don't die' came from Lia as she remains curled in a ball in the corner of her kitchen floor.

It was so cold, and so quiet. Lia pushed herself from the floor and dragged her aching limbs to her bedroom, throwing herself on her over sized bed. And curling into another, smaller ball, under the very thick quilted blankets on her bed. Lia reached up to her desk and found another blanket.

To be more specific, half of a blanket. The other half was Mochas, and they've had it since they were small children. Lia pulled it close to her chest and sobbed quietly into her vibrant orange half of her blanket. Rubbing her face in the soft fabric. No words left her mouth as the sobs quieted even further.

And for the first time since she moved into this apartment flat, and out of the house she shared with Mocha. She fell into the deepest sleep known in the world. Her breathing steadied but hiccups still came from her. The half blanket intertwined tightly in her fingers, tangled around her arms and legs. Hot, fresh tears still spilled out of her eyes long after she had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment.**

Mocha sat calmly at the table in the middle of the homey kitchen. Something was eating at her. A sense of unease had worked its way into Mochas heart. It had been about a day and a half since she had fallen. When Mocha returned home to Toriel, she fussed over the state her health was in. Toriel fixed her up and gave her a new set of clothes so she could fix the torn ones Mocha had been wearing.

The size of the pie was enormous, there was still some slices sitting in a pan on the stove. The taste of it was heavenly. Mocha wondered if Toriel would teach her to make it. The spare clothes she had were a bit big on her.

There was a velvety purple tank top she wore over a white, warm, fluffy cloth undershirt. Over Mochas chest was some sort of crest, written in white. It added great character to the shirt. She had a very fluffy skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. It was Royal purple and trimmed with white lace. Mocha had on very comfortable white stockings that also served he purpose of keeping her legs warm.

The sleeves were long on the white blouse and the purple over shirt was also very baggy. The skirt was far too big on her. But somehow it all seemed to fit perfectly. And Mocha was perfectly content with the nice warmth surrounding her.

Toriel was sitting in the living room area where there was one large sofa, that Toriel often sat in with a book. A fire place also sat in that room. As did many bookshelves, lined with pun books, books about humans, and books about cooking and snails. Mocha was getting a bit chilly so she jumped from the high rise chair in the kitchen and made her way to the carpet in the middle of the living room.

Mocha sat down on the carpet and curled into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She sat facing the fireplace. Mocha knew she was small for a woman her age. In fact, she was shorter than everyone she knew. Including Lia. But not including Flowey….. Because he tried to kill Mocha. She wasn't even sure if she considered Flowey a friend or not.

"My child, are you cold?" Toriel asked Mocha.

"Just a bit." Mocha still sat there in the ground, but stuffed her nose back into the crook of her elbow to warm it.

"How strange. I didn't know humans get cold so easily." Her smile was still kind. "Come here" Toriel motioned for Mocha to come over and sit in her lap.

She set her book down on the arm of the chair and patted her lap. Mocha stood and, with the assistance of Toriel, climbed onto her lap. Toriel took the thick quilted blanket off to the side and draped it over Mochas shoulders. Who now had her head rested on Toriels chest, listening to the soothing beat of her soul. Mocha was still curled into a very small ball.

Once Mocha was sufficiently covered in the blanket, Toriel settled her arms around Mocha in a gentle hug. Completely surrounding Mocha in warmth. The hum of her soul was unlike any human heartbeat Mocha had ever listened to. It reminded her of the careful strum of a harp. The sound was gentle and soft. The sound of the soul mirrored the frailty of a monsters body.

What really sent Mocha into the sweet release of sleep was when Toriel began to sing and hum. In deep tones, her voice curling perfectly around each word. And she sang

 **When all the world is spinning round**

 **Like a red balloon way up in the clouds**

 **And my feet will not stay on the ground**

 **You anchor me back down.**

Mocha was unable to listen to the rest of the beautiful singing because she was busy thinking about something else. While her body bid her to rest and sleep while she could, Mocha couldn't calm her mind. Toriels voice gave Mocha clarity, in an otherwise grey area. She still listened to the voice, but it was as though the words were empty as they went straight through her.

Mocha couldn't keep her mind from her life that she was leaving behind. The one that still remained on the surface, with Lia and everyone else. But also all the bad memories. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering to all the places she never wanted to think about again. To her far away past, with all the wrong that Mocha has tried so hard to right.

But her mind also ventured into what the future would be like. What did he Underground hold for Mocha. And why we're all the monsters trapped down here. She was blissfully ignorant of the whole situation. And little did Mocha now, but Toriel intended to keep it that way. With her not understanding a thing, unable to think of all the bad in her life.

With her thoughts of her terrifying past and unknown future, Mocha slipped into an unwelcomed slumber. One burdened by the vicious memories of long forgotten pasts. Mochas sleep was a deep one, but it was one full of nightmares. Which Mocha hadn't had since she moved out of her shared house with Lia. But they still bothered her.

 _Mocha was walking down some strange hallway she had never seen before. The walls were flashing white and black, creating something like a tunnel. Voices were calling behind her as she continued to walk towards a large, cloaked figure. Around the figure was 7 different strange cylinders._

 _Mocha couldn't control what she said or what she did, as though she was in a trance. It was like Mocha was watching it play out, as a person in the crowd. Not apart of the cast. She watched a more mature version of herself continue walking, then suddenly stop. She turned around and faced a man. Mocha didn't know the man, but talked to him as though they were best friends._

 _The mans face was blurred, but his voice was deep. Strong blue magic was around him. From what Mocha could see of the man, he was also wearing some sort of light blue hoodie._

 _"Mocha! Don't do it! We can find another way!" The man was pleading and Mocha could feel his sadness._

 _"I'm sorry, there is no other way." Her voice was final, and cold. As though she had made her decision._

 _"Please! I… We all need you!" The man was gesturing around himself. That is when Mocha noticed there was all sorts of people there that she didn't recognize. One was tall and lanky, wearing some red garment on his upper half. Another was strong, but beautiful. And had bright crimson hair in a pony tail. And another was a man, though stood like a woman. Another was small and had on some sort of white cloth around her middle. There was more, but one person caught her eye._

 _It was Lia, standing right next to the man in a blue sweater. She was pleading too, but her words fell on deaf ears. Lia was crying her eyes out. Mocha wanted so desperately to go and comfort her friend. No, her family. But her body wouldn't move and her voice wouldn't work. Mochas eyes were hot with tears._

 _"Please, don't mourn me. Be happy that I lived a good life." Mocha turned around and faced the massive cloaked figure. "Please…" Mochas calmness from earlier was wavering as more tears were spilled. "Save them.. Let them free like you all deserve."_

 _"I will." Was all the deep voice said before a swinging was heard and a burst of screams came. Then Mocha was embraced by darkness and silence._

 **Thanks of reading. Don't forget to comment. BTW: italics is like dreaming, hallucinations, or something along those lines. It can also be a thought. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my little Kittens! Thanks for reading. The title of the song that Toriel sang is called Anchor. Enjoy the chapter!**

Toriel had long since finished her song. She tucked Mocha in further and picked up her book after she finished. She had no idea why, but she always found snails interesting. Toriel had kept a steady rhythm of rubbing circles on Mochas side since she fell asleep. Her steady breathing calmed Toriel and brought back memories of when she still had her own children.

It brought back the memories of caring for them. They slept, just like Mocha was now, on her lap. Resting their heads on her chest. Toriel had set her book down and now watched Mochas peaceful face as she rested.

The only difference was that her face wasn't peaceful. It was riddled with panic. It sent a pang of guilt through Toriels heart. Seeing that she couldn't help her, in her time of pain. Mocha was starting to shuffle in her sleep. Now Toriel had to help her, wake her up. Tears were spilling from her still closed eyes.

"Mocha, Mocha! You need to wake up now." Toriel said as she gently rocked Mocha. "My child, please wake." She was pleading now. Rubbing the tears off Mochas flushed cheeks. Mocha was now mumbling nonsensical things, making Toriel even more worried. "My child!" Toriel spoke once more and, thankfully, succeeded.

She woke screaming and flailing. Well she would be if Toriel wasn't holding her arms so she wouldn't hurt herself. Her breathing was still panicked and her eyes and cheeks were coated in a thick flow of tears that were still leaking from her eyes. She had stopped trying to escape the grasp of the thick quilt blanket around her legs and Toriels giant and soft hands. Once her breathing calmed, Toriel attempted to find out what made Mocha so panicked in her sleep.

"My child, what happened in that nightmare to cause such a reaction in you?" Mocha simply sat, silent. "Do you not wish to speak about it?" She shook her head, making it known that she didn't want to speak. About the nightmare or otherwise. In an attempt to lighten the situation and Mochas mood she spoke again. "Would you like anything to eat?" Now that sounded heavenly. After that torturous nightmare, Mocha desperately needed food. She was so hungry.

"Alright, did you want to help me make some food." Despite her unhappy mood, Mocha always enjoyed cooking. And quite frankly, she was one hell of a cook! One of her specialties was gourmet triple chocolate and moose cupcakes.

Her skill in baking sweets was far better than that of making actual food meant for a meal. Though she was still a good cook, nonetheless.

"If you will follow me, I can lead you to a garden I have by the entrance of the ruins. Would you like to come?" Mocha nodded excitedly. "Good, let me find you a warm coat so you don't get cold again." Toriel stayed calm, though her curiosity was eating at her insides. She wanted to know badly what had woken Mocha in such a manor. But it was clear that she was uncomfortable with speaking about it.

Toriel walked to her closet that was by the room she had given to Mocha. After looking a bit for something small enough, she found a fluffy cloak. She brought it over to Mocha and gently laid it across her shoulders, pulling the hood up and brushing a stray lock of curly hair out of her face.

The cloak was a bit to large, like everything in the house. But it fit her snugly. It was a royal purple, and in the spare space on the back was the same symbol in white that was on Toriels chest. The trim around the hood and bottom of the cloak was a very fluffy white faux fur. And the clasp that kept the cloth around her head and body was a brass pin with a very intricate design of a leaf.

It was very elegant and made Mocha look quite beautiful. Once she was covered well, they both grabbed a large woven wooden baskets. Mochas had a handle and Toriels didn't. They walked calmly through the ruins to find they're way back to the general area where she fell.

Once there, they found the garden. It was well tended to. And it was just under a ray of light that came from the surface. There were many different kinds of plants that grew. As far as Mocha could see, there were two different gardens. Separated by a stone path. Each had a stone path going through it so you could get to each plant.

There was a beautiful flower garden with many exotic flowers with vibrant colors growing there. There was even a large white fence that had jade colored vines wrapping all around it.

The other was the garden of growable foods. There was also two tall white fences with grapes and such growing on them. Potato plants and carrot plants were lined next to each other. It looked like a miniature farm. There was corn and lettuce growing. Tomatoes and watermelon. And other foods. There were also trees and bushes that had berries and fruits on them.

"How in the world did you get all this?" Mocha said in a whisper as she stared in awe.

"Well, random packages were dropped a long time ago into the ruins. I simply opened them and there were seeds and foods to plant. I took care of them until I had the chance to grow them. And I have, as you can see." Toriel finished and walked towards the food garden. "Would you mind picking some flowers while I grab some of the foods needed to make dinner?"

"Of course!" She said excitedly as she skipped over to the other garden. The stone paths were well made. And the gardens well tended to. It was a sight to behold.

Every once in a while, Mocha would turn her head and shout over to Toriel to ask her what kind of plant something was. The gardens were pretty far apart, so it was difficult to hear one another.

As Mocha bent down and was about to pick a flower called a chocolate cosmos, a yellow flower popped up in front of her hand, preventing her from picking the flower. The flowers middle was white and had a bright, cheesy smile on it.

"Howdy!" It was Flowey again.

"What do you want this time?" Mocha didn't want to interact with the flower anymore. Everything it did was suspicious. Why did it never approach her when Toriel was around?

"Golly, rude much?"

"I'm not in the mood to play around. Get to the point." Her voice was serious, but so was Flowey's. Toriel was far away so she couldn't hear or see the flower.

"Just wanting to know if you have figured out what caused the magic. And if anything strange has happened lately?" He was unsure of his final question.

"Whatever. I was thinking earlier, if I'm not the one who has the magic, maybe it's an item on me that has the magic."

"That is possible, though what object are you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of my ring." She held out her hand. "My Great Grandmother got it when she was a little girl, she never told me where she got it from though."

"Let me see the ring." Mocha pulled her hand protectively closer to her body. "I'm not going to do anything to it. I just want to see if I can sense any magic coming from it. You can even watch me, ok?" She hesitantly lowered her hand back to Flowey. What Mocha assumed was Floweys roots popped up from under the ground and gently grabbed her hand.

He held it close to his face and inspected it closely. They sat like that for a few moments.

"How strange." Flowey mumbled under his breath.

"What is it?" Mocha was a bit worried of what he would find.

"There is magic present in the ring, the same type of magic I saw too. But the weird thing is the persons magic that is in this ring." He still held her hand, staring confused at the ring. The ring was a silver band that had intricate designs in it. It also had one small jewel in the middle of two other jewels. The one in the middle was a gentle blue that was calming, but the outer two were a purple that made Mocha think of intelligence and sophistication.

"Who's magic is it?" She was worried. If Flowey could sense the magic, maybe Toriel could too. If Mocha didn't know the person, maybe she could ask Toriel who it is.

"You don't know them, but I can tell you where they are." Flowey said as he looked up into Mochas eyes. He regretted doing that, because of the hypnotizing color of them. One half of her eyes where a vibrant blue, and the other half a just as bright green. Split perfectly down he middle. So rare, and so beautiful.

"Where are they?" Flowey was snapped out of her alluring gaze and back to reality.

"U-Um. They aren't in the ruins. You'll have to leave fluff-butt if you want to get to him." He stuttered and looked back down only to realize, he was still holding her hand. So he let go and placed his roots back in the ground.

"But I-"

"No buts. Do you want to find him or not?"

"Well I do. However, I don't want to leave Ms. Toriel behind. Can she come with me?" Mocha was holding her hand to her chest, rubbing over her heart. Just thinking about leaving Toriel hurt Mocha.

"She won't want to leave the ruins. But you'll figure it out. Gotta fly. See ya." He popped away before Mocha could get another word in.

"My child, are you alright?!" Toriel hollered across the land to Mocha. "You've been sitting there for some time!" Mocha stood and brushed of her knees, chocolate cosmos in hand.

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought!" Mocha hollered back. She'd ask Toriel later. After dinner when everything had cooled down. It was a plan. They both left their respective gardens and met in the middle. Toriel bent down and hugged Mocha.

Why was she making it so hard to leave. The way that Toriel treated her, reminded her of a mother. Mocha felt something build up in her through and before she could stop herself, she asked.

"Ms. Toriel, can I call you Mom?" She seemed surprised that Mocha asked. Her expression softened and she gave a kind and forgiving smile to Mocha.

"Of course, my child. If it shall make you happy, than anything."

 **Thank you again for reading my sweet kittens. I wander who has blue magic and purple magic that holds great intelligence!? Hhmmmmmm! Do you know /O.O/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading my little kitties. Sorry for the late update. I haven't been in a good state of mind and I wanted to get that fixed before I updated again. Enjoy the chapter!**

Mocha laid silently in her bed. Thick, quilted blankets covered her body as she hid under the covers on her side. It has almost been a month since she had fallen into the ruins, and she was increasingly sleep deprived.

She could never sleep in unfamiliar places anyway, but it was even worse because she had been away from Lia for so long. Large, dark bags had formed under her dulling eyes. The same had happened when she moved out of the house she shared with Lia.

The day was closing in. The day in which Lia was supposed to meet Mocha on top of Mt. Ebott. When they would paint the portrait of the cave on top of it. Mocha had long since come to the decision that she would have to leave Mom. But couldn't find it in her heart to tell her that.

She knew her Mom was lonely. She knew she would not let her go easily. But the fact that Lia was still on the surface, and alone, filled Mocha with determination. To find her way out of the ruins and the underground entirely.

Mocha couldn't sleep. With the impending day coming closer and closer. She turned over once and faced the wall, sitting there for a few more minutes. Trying to see if she could maybe get just a wink of sleep. But to no avail.

Finding no peace, she tossed the blankets from over her small form and slid her legs over the side of the bed. Bed was on a tall frame, so her feet didn't quite meet the ground. Mom had given her pajamas when she fell. It was a simple white gown that was kinda thin. Ok, more than kinda thin. If she stood in the normal lighting of the underground, you could see the entirety of her actual form. Small and fragile.

It went a little past her ankles, but was very comfortable to sleep in. Sliding carefully off her bed, she landed gracefully on the carpet next to her bed.

Cautiously walking across the old floor, Mocha grabbed her clothes from when she fell from inside her tall closet. Her Mom had fixed up the cuts in the cloth and had washed them. Though Mocha hadn't worn them since that. They were in pristine condition.

She slipped off her night gown and put on her regular clothing. She then gently padded her feet across the old wooden floor and made her way out of the room. Mocha found the staircase that Mom told her never to go to. She assumed that this is what lead to the exit of the ruins.

Mocha found a pair of brown combat boots. If she was going to be walking a lot and fighting too, these would be better to use. Not only that, but strangely enough, it looked to be in perfect condition. She then slipped them onto her feet.

When they were finally on, she stood and gently walked on the stairs down into the purple rocked tunnels. The path turned quite a lot and Mocha almost got turned around in one of the occurrences. As she furthered down the hall, she had a sneaking feeling that she was being watched.

Quickly whipping around she found a small yellow flower a few feet behind her. Seeing that he had been spotted, he didn't even try to escape her fierce gaze. Mocha began to trudge over to the spot in which Flowey rested in the soil.

"What are you even doing following me." Mochas voice was cruel, and somewhat accusing.

"Ouch." Flowey acted hurt, putting a leaf to where his chest would be. "Isn't it alright if I make sure that fluff but doesn't kill you before you get out. I'm honestly just as curious as you to see where that magic came from." Flowey said looking into her eyes with sincerity.

Mocha couldn't tell if it was faked or genuine. Though she dismissed the thought quickly. Mostly because Flowey continued to say something else, though you didn't quite understand it. It seemed more like he was talking to himself now.

"I'd also like to know the smiley trash-bags opinion on this glitch in the files. I mean, isn't Frisk supposed to be here. Not this girl." He seemed lost in his own thoughts, seemingly forgetting her presence in front of him. Who was this Frisk person. And what was this talk about files.

And who in the world was 'the smiley trash-bag'?! She assumed that it was another cruel nickname he gave to another monster on the other side of the ruins. She briefly wondered if Flowey had given her an insulting nickname like a lot of other people. Though was again pulled from her thoughts when Flowey's strange mumbling said a name she recognized.

"And where he hell is Chara in all this!" He whisper-shouted to himself. She knew that name, and to check for validation, she repeated the name to Flowey.

"Did you say 'Chara'?" Mocha said to Flowey. He looked up and made an expression that basically said that he didn't know he was mumbling to himself.

"Y-Yes." He said quietly and stuttered a bit.

"I know that name, and that person!" Mocha said, proud that she understood even a small sliver of what Flowey was talking about.

"What!?"

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll continue in the story. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever an that you guys think that this is an update, but I'm apologizing now, it is not. This is to tell you I'm so sorry. My laptop has been all out of wack and even my phone is glitching out, believe it or not. And all the info I have on the story is on my phone. I had to get a new phone because I dropped my old one and, so very sadly, I dropped it from such a high height that the internal screen cracked that allows the touch feature.

So when I tried to type in my pass code to get all the info off my old phone, I couldn't log in and it was just a whole lotta hell. Again, I am so friggin sorry guys. School has literally been the craziest ever. I can hardly get a grip on it. There are essays and tests and quizes and and quests i gotta do and whatever. *Quests is a combo of test and quiz.

I am so sorry. But life has been hectic as well. recently a family member of mine died and that was something. But my siblings have been pestering me about coming home and I've been ignoring my parents. It has just been so crazy.

Now I have to apologize again because I'm ranting on about my life and you guys don't need to know about that. Anyways, I will do my best to post and EXTRA LONG chapter as soon as my phone stops acting up. Which, again, may be a while. And again, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive mah stupidity! I love you my sweet kitties!


End file.
